The Books
by sjt1988
Summary: Every mother feels sad when their little girl gets married. Can books filled with memories from the girls change that.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Vic waited for her sister and cousins to meet her the Burrow. Her grandparents were out for the night with Teddy's grandmother. She had an idea and she wanted them to agree with her before she went along with the plan. She wanted to make a book for her mum to give her on Vic's wedding day, which was two months away.

Dom and Molly came through the back door. Dom had red hair pulled back by a pair of sunglasses. She had a pair of jean short and a blue tank top on. Her blue eyes caught her sister's. Vic had the same blue eyes that she did but had blond hair like their mother. They were close but it wasn't always that way, just ask their parents.

Molly's red hair was lighter than the Weasley red. Her light brown eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. She was also in shorts and a tank top but her tank top was red. They must have been together.

"Hey, Vic," Dom said. "What did you need us here for?" Molly and Dom took a seat at the table.

"Wait until the others get here." Vic was referring to their young cousins. Dom nodded, reaching for the pitcher of lemonade. She poured them each a cup.

The fireplace roar and out stepped Rose. She was mumbling something about boys. Rose had red curly hair, it was a shade darker than the Weasley red hair, and her blue eyes were ready to shot at any boy who talked to her. She had on a pair of cutoff jeans and a red shirt. She smiled at her cousins before taking a seat. She poured herself a glass and didn't say anything. "Is there anything wrong, Rose?" Molly asked.

"Boys," Rose said. "I hate them all." All of them nodded. They knew where she was coming from. Rose didn't have more to say.

The fireplace roar and Lucy came in. She stuck out her tongue to her sister. She looked like her sister except her eyes were blue and freckles on the bridge of her nose. She had on short and tee shirt. She moved out of the way because Roxanne came in. She had a nice caramel skin that got darker in the summer. Her black hair was pulled into a plait. Her brown eyes were dark with laughter. They were waiting for one more person.

She came rolling out of the fireplace, laughing. Everyone looked at their youngest cousin. She was wearing jeans and red shirt with a gold loin on it. "Do you think James will follow me?" She asked the room. She was talking about her oldest brother, James, he was three years older than her.

"No, he doesn't know what's waiting for him on the other side." Roxanne spoke from experiment. There was a look in her eyes like she was up to no trouble.

"Good." Lily saw that Rose was already here. She went over and sat by her. "I heard what Scorpius did on the train to you." Rose threw Lily a look.

"Don't you dare say a word? I'm going to kill him." Roxanne and Lucy took a seat across from them.

"What did he do?" Roxanne asked. Everyone knew about the Rose and Scorpius relationship. It was more of a hate/hate relationship but everyone knew that they were going to get together some day. The older girls move in to hear what Rose or Lily will say.

"Scorpius," Lily started.

"Lily, don't say another word." Rose warned her cousin. Lily threw her smile.

"Then you tell them," Lily said.

"Fine," Rose turned to the rest of them. "Scorpius might have pushed me into compartment where there were all boys."

"What's wrong with that?" Dom asked.

"They were all seventh years." Rose blushed. She turned to Molly because Molly had just finished her last year. "You would have known most of those boys because they were in your house." Molly tried to think about who she was talking about.

"Who?" She asked Rose.

"Don Wildman," Molly blushed as she heard his name. Everyone saw that.

What happen with Don?" Lucy asked her sister.

"We use to date." Molly said. Everyone waited for her to tell the story. Molly sighed. "We dated for six months in my sixth year. He wanted to have sex and I wasn't ready. He seem okay with it. A week later he broke up with me." Everyone looked at her questionable. Rose smiled.

"When I was leaving he told me to tell you to tell you 'hi.'" Molly gave her a confused look. Rose nodded. Molly could tell she wasn't lying.

"Oh," Was all she could say.

"I think after this, Molly going to find this Don Wildman and find out what happen." Lucy smiled at her sister. Molly threw her a look. "So you won't be home tonight." Molly blushed and everyone laughed.

"So Vic what did you call us all here for because I don't think it was about Rose's or Molly's love life." Dom asked her sister.

"You know that I'm getting married in two months' time," Everyone nodded. "Mum has been very helpful but I have seen sadness in her eyes." They nodded again. "I want to give her a book with memories with the both of us in it, some kind of advice she gave me, and something I learned from her."

"That's a great idea, Vic." Roxanne said. "But what do you want us for?" Everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

"I want to do this but I know the other mothers would like one too. I was thinking that we all could do this for them when we get married." There were smiles all around the room.

"That is great idea. Our mums would love it." Molly said.

"Thank you. So are we all in." Vic smiled. Everyone was in.

There was an evil gleam in Dom's eyes. "I was wondering who going to have a wand point wedding?"

"Rose," Three voice said.

"What? Why me?" Rose looked at her three younger cousins.

It was Roxanne who answered. "Because the sexual tension between you and Scorpius is going to come to a peck and you're part Weasley. You're going to produce a baby and your dad is going to make Scorpius marry you."

Rose shook her head. "That is not going happen."

"We'll see," Lily said.


	2. Mama and Me

Fleur went running around to make sure everything was right for her daughter's wedding. Her oldest daughter was getting married today and she wanted everything to be perfect. She stopped for second to look at where the ceremony will take place. There was a white carpet in the center of a hundred chairs. At the end of the aisle was arch with white flowers on it. It looked out to the sea. It looked beautiful. Fleur was happy.

"Fleur, Vic would like to see you," Fleur turned to see her sister-in-law, Hermione there. Fleur nodded. Hermione smiled. "Everything looks beautiful."

"Thank you, Hermione." Fleur hugged her then went to go to her daughter.

She went up to Vic's and Dom's childhood room. She knocked on the door. Dom opened the door, she smiled at her daughter. Dom let her in.

In the center of the room was Vic in beautiful in white. Her other two bridesmaids were there. They smiled at her. "We're going to leave you two." Dom and the two bridesmaid left leaving Fleur and Vic alone.

"What did you need?" Fleur asked. Vic picked by a package that was on her vanity. It was wrapped in a light blue with a white ribbon tied in a bow.

"I want to give this to you," She handed it to her mother. Fleur took it from her. She untied the bow and unwrapped the package. She lifted the top off and saw a book. There was a picture of Fleur holding a baby Vic. A tear came to her eye. She picked up the book. On the cover it said Mama and me. Fleur traced the words. She set the book down.

"Thank you," She hugged Vic. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

F&V

After the wedding and seeing Teddy and Vic off to their honeymoon. Fleur made sure that Bill and Louis were in bed. She went to grab the book from Vic's room where she left it. She sat on the bed and opened the book. On the first page was a dedication on.

"Mum,

For all the things you did for me. You were a great Mum and friend. I love you. Here are things I thought you would like.

Vic"

Fleur turned the page and saw a picture of Vic wearing a one of her dresses and she was trying to put make-up on. Under the picture was Vic's hand writing.

This is one of my favorite memories of us, Mum. We were playing dress-up…

Fleur remembered that day…

F&V

_Vic was five at the time. She was running around the house with her sister. They were stuck in house for the last two days because of the rain. Fleur had to do something with them or they were going to wake up the baby. _

_Fleur got down on her knees and called the girls. "Why don't we play dress-up in Mummy and Daddy's room?" It was the farthest away from Louis. _

"_Yeah," Vic said. Dom just nodded her head agreeing with her older sister. They went downstairs to Fleur's room. Fleur opened her closet door and saw the girl's eyes grow wide. Fleur laughed on the inside. _

_They pulled out dresses and started putting them. They looked very cute. Fleur got the camera and started taking picture of them. Vic was wearing one of Fleur best dresses, she asked. _

"_Mummy, can I put on make-up?" Fleur was having too much fun to tell her no. Fleur pull out her make-up and started on Dom first. _

_While she was doing that Vic got her hand on some and started putting it on. "Mummy, do I look pretty?" Fleur looked up and saw that how Vic looked. She had too much eye shadow on and in the wrong place on her cheeks. She had a bright red lip stick around her face and not on it. Fleur wanted to yell but the look on Vic's face she couldn't. _

"_Yes, you do." Fleur grabbed the camera. "I think we should take a picture to show Daddy." Vic nodded. She posed for Fleur while she took the picture. _

"_Do you think Daddy will think I pretty?" Vic asked. Fleur bent down. _

"_He will always think you are pretty." Fleur kissed her little girl. Vic smiled. Fleur watched Vic have the best day of her life. Fleur knew she would always enjoy this moment with her daughters because one day they will be off to school, getting married. She was going cherish this time she had with them. _

"_Mummy," Fleur came out of her wondering to look at Vic. She had put more make-up on Dom. "I'm going to marry Teddy in this dress." Fleur laughed. _

"_I'm sure you will." Fleur got out before she went to have her five-year-old put make-up on her. _

F&V

Tears were coming down her face as she thought of that. She sure did marry Teddy but not in that dress. Fleur turned the page to find another picture with a story. It was like that until there was a picture of her and Vic seating at the table with Vic's hand writing under it.

"Mum,

One of the greatest advice you gave me was don't seat around and wait for it but do something about it.

F&V

_Vic was sitting in the kitchen table at her home, she didn't know what to do. Teddy was dating another girl again. After the last girl, she thought that her best friend would notice her. All he saw her was his best childhood friend. Those girls didn't know Teddy at all. They only thought of him as a way to a mean. Vic knew everything about him since they were kids. Victoire Weasley was in love with her best friend, Teddy._

_That how Fleur found her daughter, she went and made them a cup of tea before sitting across from her. "Vic, what is wrong?" Vic took the tea that was set out in front of her. She took a sip and knew her mum made it right way. _

"_It's Teddy," Vic looked into her mother's eyes._

"_What about Teddy?" Fleur asked, waiting for Vic to answer. _

"_He got a new girlfriend and doesn't see me that way." Tears pooled in Vic's eyes._

_Fleur didn't like to see her daughter that way. She suspected that Vic was in love with Teddy for a while now. She watched Teddy with other girls and knew he wasn't happy. When Teddy and Vic were together, they were both very happy. She was surprised that her daughter hasn't done anything about it. Her daughter was part Weasley and part Delacour they were both fighters and lovers. Vic could do anything she set her mind to. _

"_Vic, can I give you some advice," Fleur looked at her daughter. Vic nodded. "You're a strong woman," Vic might only be seventeen but she was already a strong beautiful woman. "You love Teddy." Vic nodded. "Why don't you something about it? Make him see you as a woman not the girl he rolled around in dirt with." _

"_But Mum," Vic started. _

"_No, Vic do it. Trust me it works." Fleur smiled at her daughter's face. "You'll be happier." A smile spread on Vic's face. _

"_Thank you, Mummy." Tears came to Fleur's eyes. Vic hasn't call her mummy since she was eight and she thought she was too old for that. _

F&V

At the bottom of the page was more.

I took your advice mum. That summer I showed Teddy what a woman I was and how much I loved him. As you know he saw me off to Hogwarts on September 1st. We've been together since then. Thank you for your help.

Fleur flipped the page and saw a picture of Vic and her at Vic's engagement party. There was only love one had for mother/daughter bond that couldn't be broken even with Vic being married. Under the picture was another note.

Mum,

One of the greatest things I learned from you was being a veela isn't everything. There were times I thought you would use your veela charms on people but you didn't I thought being a veela was special and it is. It's a part of who I am. I know there were times I wanted to use them on boys who I like but I always remember you telling me, there is only one person who can see through it and that person is the one for me. That person was Teddy. Thank you for being you. I love you, Mum. I can't wait until I have daughter so I can be the mum you were to me.

Vic

Fleur flipped the page to find it empty but with one line write on it. 'We can add more.' Fleur closed the book and brought it to her chest. This was a perfect gift for her. She got up and took the book to her room. She put the book in a special place then crawled in bed next to her husband. Without opening his eyes, Bill wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she fell asleep.


	3. Molly Weasley

Her baby was too young to get married. She was only twenty. Too young to marry. Molly told her she was in love with Don and she didn't want to wait. It could be that she didn't like Don. He broke Molly's heart before and Audrey thought he would do it again and this time there might be children involved. She shakes her head and looks around the room where they were getting married.

She saw family setting up and putting the final touches on for the wedding. Percy came to stand next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything is looking good for Molly's wedding."

Audrey turned around and looked at her husband. "Do you think she is too young to get married?" She asked him.

Percy smiled, he heard all about this since Molly came and told them that she was getting married. "Honey, this is what she wants." He kissed her temple. "She wants to see you." Audrey nodded. She broke her husband hold and went to find her daughter at the bridal room.

She found the room full of girls. Molly was with her cousins and some friends from school. They were laughing about something. Rose was the first one to see her, she tugged on Molly's sleeve. Molly turned to see her mother at the door. "Mum," Audrey moved out of the way so the girls could leave. It just left her and Molly in the room. Audrey went to her daughter and hugged her. She kissed her on the cheek. She pulled Molly out of her arms to look at her daughter in white.

"You look beautiful," Audrey looked her up and down.

Tears came to Molly's eyes. "Thank you, Mum." Molly moved away from her. "I know you haven't been happy with my choice of marrying at a young age but I have my reasons. I also know you weren't a big of Don because you saw how he broke my heart but I know why he did what he did. I love him and he loves me." Molly picked up a package. "I want to give this to you." She gave it to Audrey. Audrey opened the purple package. In it was a pink book with Molly's name on it. Audrey traced the letters of her name.

"Thank you," Audrey was jealous of her sister's-in-law book that Vic make for her. She wanted one for herself, now she did.

There was a knock on the door and Percy popped his head in. "Are you ready?" Audrey nodded, holding the book to her chest. They left for the wedding.

A&M

After the reception, Percy and Audrey made their way home. Percy went to bed right away. Audrey made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table with the book. She opened the first page to find a picture of her holding a baby Molly and under that was this…

Mum,

This book is for you to let know how much I love you.

And for all you have done for me.

Thank you for everything.

Molly

Audrey flipped the page and came to a picture of Lucy, Molly, and her sitting around a little table, that was too small for Audrey but perfect for Molly and Lucy. There was a toy tea set on the table. Molly had a big floppy hat on with her sundress. She was pouring them tea that was water. Under the picture was a note from Molly.

I hope you remember this as much as I do.

Audrey did.

A&M

_Audrey found an invitation on the counter after coming in from the garden. It was written in green crayon. It invited Audrey to a tea party at three. Audrey sighed. She had too much to do like the laundry and clean the bathroom. She was going to have to let Molly down, she could make it. As she put it down on the counter, she thought that the laundry could wait and cleaning the bathroom wasn't that important right now. She was going to a tea party. _

_ So at three, Audrey showed up at Molly's door. She knocked on the door. Seven year old Molly opened the door. There was a look of surprise on her face when she saw her mum. Audrey thought she would help. "I'm here for a tea party that is being thrown by Miss Molly Weasley." Molly smiled and let her mum in her room. Lucy was already sitting at the too small table with Mr. Peanut Butter the Bear. There was another stuff animal but Molly went and threw it out of his chair. _

_ "Here, Mummy. You can sit here." Molly pointed to the chair. Audrey took a seat in the chair. There were cookies on a plate in the center of the table. Those cookies came from the tin that Molly had sent over. Molly threw her mother a look to see if she would do something about them. Audrey decide not to say anything right now because both girls knew that they couldn't have food in their room._

_ When Audrey didn't say anything, Molly held out the plate for Audrey. "Would you like a cookie, Mummy?" _

_ "Sure," Audrey took a cookie off the plate. Molly took her little teapot. _

_ "Would you like some tea?" Molly asked. Audrey nodded. She thought it was going to be air but she saw water being poured in her little teacup. Molly put the teapot back on the table, she waited for Audrey to say something but all her mother did was drink her pretend tea. Audrey was just glad it wasn't going to stain the carpet. _

_ They sat there drinking water and eating cookies. They talked about what was important for seven year old and a four year old. The laundry sat untouched and the bathroom unclean but Audrey couldn't have had a better time with her daughters._

A&M

After Molly had told the story, Molly's last line was, 'We should have more tea parties at my new place.' Audrey let out a quiet laugh not to wake up Percy. Audrey flipped the page and found another picture and another story on it. It went on until Audrey found a picture of Molly and her when Molly was a teenager. It was taken at a birthday party that the family had thrown for one of them. Molly looked like a beautiful young lady. Under it was Molly's handwriting but this was different than the others.

Mum, One of the greatest advice you gave me was sex isn't everything. You were right of course about it.

A&M

_ Audrey came home from work one day after the girls came home from school to find Molly's door closed and she heard crying behind it. It looked that Lucy wasn't home. Audrey knocked on the door. "Molly its Mum." _

_ "It's open," Audrey heard from the other side. She opened the door to find Molly crawled in a ball on her bed. Audrey went over to her and sat on the bed. She ran her hand over Molly's hair. _

_ "What's wrong?" She asked. Molly sat up. _

_ "My boyfriend of six months broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. When he asked if I was ready to have sex and I told him that I wasn't ready I thought he was okay with it because he didn't say anything. He dated me for another week before he broke up with me." She looked at her mother. "If I would have had sex with him would still be with him." _

_ Audrey put her arms around her. "Molly, sex isn't everything. If he can't see want a wonderful girl you are then it's his lost. You don't have to give him something that you don't want to. There is someone out there for you and he would wait until you are ready." _

_ Molly gave her mum a hug. "Thank you, Mum." _

A&M

Audrey thought that Molly did marry that boy who broke her heart. That might be a reason she didn't like Don but she saw how happy he made her. Audrey flipped another page and there was a picture that she and Molly got done a couple of weeks ago. Her little girl was all grown up and there was a letter next to it.

Dear Mum,

I know you don't like Don but I love him. The reason he broke up with me is because he was in love with me and he realize that he would wait for me and that scared him. I gave him another change after my seventh year and it worked out great. One of the reasons it worked out so good was you.

I learned from you is being a strong woman is okay. I told him I wanted to wait until we were married and he was okay with that. I watched you being a strong woman and I wanted to be strong too. I hope that we could be strong together. Thank you, Mum for all you have done for me to make me the woman I am today.

Love you,

Molly.

That was the last page. Audrey closed the book and wiped away the tears that were falling. She had taught her daughter to be strong and she was. She put her teacup away and went upstairs to bed next to her husband.


	4. To The Greatest Mum

Fleur looked around the castle that was the setting for Dominique's wedding. It was going to be breathtaking. It was different then Vic's wedding in that Dom wanted to whole world to know where as Vic wanted something small. Fleur didn't know half the people that were going to be here. Her future son-in-law was very rich and wanted Dom to have the wedding of her dreams. Dom couldn't say no. So here we are in a castle in England. Fleur knew this was the best for her daughter.

"This is some place," Fleur heard her husband's voice. She saw he was holding their one year old grandson, Remus.

"Yeah but for some reason this is Dom." Fleur took Remus from him. He looked so much like his father but you could see Vic in him. Bill nodded, agreeing with his wife.

"You know this might be our last wedding," There was a twinkle in his eyes. Fleur hit him with the hand that wasn't holding the child.

"Stop it. We still have Louis." Fleur smiled because she could see he was joking.

"Anyways," Bill took Remus. "Your daughter wants to see you."

Fleur rolled her eyes. "Which one?" Bill smiled.

"The Bride," Bill walked away with Remus. Fleur watched him go to where his brothers were standing before going to find Dom.

Dom was in one of the room they had for the bridal party. The only other person that was in there was Vic. She was putting the finishing touches on Dom's red hair. Dom looked beautiful. Vic saw her first, she smiled at her. "Hey, Mum." Fleur nodded in greetings. "Have you seen my son?"

"He's with his grandfather." Vic nodded.

"You're all done, Dom. I have to make sure Dad didn't give Remus any sugar." Vic left the room.

Dom got out of the chair she was sitting in. "Mum, I know I haven't always been the best child." She got out a package that was purple and gold. "But I want you to know that I've always love you." She gave the package to Fleur. Fleur already knew what it was, she got one three years ago.

"Thank you, Dom." Fleur opened the package and saw the book. On the cover it said, 'To the Greatest Mum.' Dom smiled. "Are you ready to marry the man of your dreams?" Dom nodded. Fleur went and hugged her daughter. "Good because I can't wait to see his face when he sees you." Dom laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Vic came back in without her son but with Bill. "Are we ready?" Bill asked. It was hard for him to say that when he saw how beautiful Dom looked and tears came to his eyes. Everyone nodded and Fleur went to take her seat on the bride side of the aisle.

F&D

Fleur watched Dom leave for her honeymoon with her husband. They had the castle for the rest of the night so the party continue. She just wants to make sure the boys don't drink too much. She turned and saw her son and nephews near the bar with shots. She shook her head. She let their fathers deal with them. She wanted to find a quiet place to look at her new book. She left the party and found a quiet place in the bride's room. She sat on the sofa and opened the book.

She found a picture of her holding Dom at the Burrow and under it was…

Mum,

I know that I'm wasn't the greatest daughter but I love you. Maybe we can share some good time with this book.

Dom.

Fleur smiled as she turned the page. There were pictures with a little note until she came to a different kind of picture. It was an old newspaper clipping. It was of Dom and her and above it was Mum and Daughter's Day Out. They were walking past a store looking in the window. Fleur looked down to see if the article was there but instead was Dom's handwriting.

I thought I be different and start this picture off with a newspaper clipping. I remember that day that it was just the two of us.

F&D

_Dom had come home from school with a frown on her face. Fleur didn't like it when Vic and Louis both had smiles on their faces when they left King's Cross. Vic and Louis were talking about what had happen at Hogwarts and Dom didn't say word when she wouldn't shut up when she came home. Fleur traded a look with Bill to see if he knew what was going on. _

_ When they got home, Dom went straight for her room that she shared with Vic. Fleur let Bill deal with the other two and she went to see what was wrong with her middle child. She knocked on the door and opened it without Dom saying anything. She saw Dom lying on her bed, she went to sit on Vic's bed. She looked into Dom's blues eyes. "What is wrong, love?" Dom shook her head, not saying anything. Fleur and Dom sat there, waiting for Dom to say something but she didn't. Fleur left her because Vic needed to get in her room._

_ That night when her and Bill were lying in bed. "Bill, I'm taking Dom shopping tomorrow." Bill looked over his papers. _

_ "So I shouldn't be surprise when there a dent in our account." Fleur smiled and kissed her husband. Bill just sighed. _

_ The next morning after Vic and Louis had something to do for the day, Fleur went upstairs to her daughters' room. She didn't knock on the door as she went in. "Dom, we're going shopping." She announced. Dom looked at her mother._

_ "With everyone?" Fleur shook her head._

_ "Just the two of us." Dom got out of bed and dressed. _

_ They floo to the Leaky Cauldron and had a nice breakfast before going to Diagon Ally. They started shopping. Fleur brought up the subject again. "What is wrong?"_

_ "My friends only wanted to be my friends because of my last name. I heard them saying that being friends with one Weasley is enough to be popular. I thought they just wanted to be my friends and not with my whole family. I wanted just to be Dom not one of the Weasleys." Fleur felt for her daughter. She felt the same way when she went to school but there was a couple that stood by her side. _

_ "I understand. I went through the same thing but I had a few friends that stood by my side and I'm sure you do too." She gave Dom a one arm hug. After that it was just laughs and smiles. They spent the day spending Bill's money. _

F&D

This is one of my best memories of the two of us. I know it was hard to find the time to give us each your time. I thank you Mum for this day. Was at the end of the note. It was a good time for Fleur too.

Fleur turned the page to find a picture where Dom had stood by her side as a young lady. She was all grown up. You could see what kind of teenager she was and what kind of woman she had become. There was a time she wouldn't have stood by her mum's side willingly. Times have changed Fleur thought.

Some of the greatest advice you give was, men are over grown boys.

F&D

_Dom had come through the door like there was a storm coming. She slam the door. Bill and Louis looked up from the game they were playing to watch Dom come in. Fleur had come from the kitchen with drinks for them. Dom ran upstairs to her room. Fleur set the drinks down and went after her. She knocked on her door. _

"_Come in," Fleur went in to find Dom pacing the room. _

"_What is going on?" Fleur asked. Dom stopped and turned to face her mother. _

"_I told Bentley that I loved him and you know what he did," Fleur shook her head but before she could say anything. "He said great and changed the subject like I was a girl who had cooties and he was a boy that was trying to get away." Fleur wanted to laugh but didn't wait the look on Dom's face. _

"_Honey, I know. Let's just say men are over grown boys." Fleur smiled. _

"_How would you know?" Dom asked. _

"_I told a boy that I loved him and he ran. I was pissed. It was the first time I ever told a boy that. I thought he was going to leave me." Fleur said._

"_What happen between you and him?" Dom asked._

"_I married him and had three children." Fleur watched her daughter's face as she heard what her mother had just said. _

"_That was Dad," Dom got out somehow. Fleur nodded. _

"_Yes, he came back not even a day later and told me he loved me too. So I'm sure if Bentley loves you he will be here in less than a day to tell you how he feels." Fleur sat her daughter down. There was a knock on the door and Fleur smiled. "He's better than your father." They heard voices and footsteps coming upstairs. There was a knock on the door. Fleur got up and answer the door to find blond hair man with warm brown eyes. _

"_Hello, Bentley." Fleur said. _

"_Hi, Mrs. Weasley. Can I speak to Dom?" Fleur nodded and moved out of the way. Bentley came in and Fleur left. She heard voices behind the door. She smiled as she went downstairs. Bill was standing at the end of the stair. _

_ "What?" Bill asked her._

_ "I know that Bentley going to be our son-in-law," Fleur kissed him on the cheek when he gave her a look of surprise. _

F&D

Mum, I married Bentley and I keep your words in my head when I have to deal with him. Thank you.

Fleur turned the page and found a picture of them sitting on Bentley's family sofa, talking with a letter underneath.

Dear Mum,

I know I wasn't always the good daughter you wanted. At everything I did I tried to get yours or Dad attention. I know between the ages of fifteen and seventeen I was always getting trouble. I stayed out past my curfew, dyed my hair, and went out with boys you didn't like. I did a lot of things I'm not proud of now but through all that I learned one thing from you. No matter what I did you always loved me.

Every time you had to ground me. I saw that you did it out of love not anger. What I learned from you I'm going to pass it on to my children one day. Thank you for all the love you gave me. You're the best.

Love,

Dom.

Fleur closed the book. She was glad at what Dom had learned from her. Now both of her daughters were married. She raised them the best she could and they turned out pretty well. Now all she had to do was marry off Louis but she had time he was only twenty.

"Mum," Louis poked his head in the room. "Dad and I are ready to go." Fleur nodded. She got up and followed her son out of the room.


	5. I Love Lucy

Lucy liked to follow in her sister's footsteps. Lucy was marrying young like her sister. She was only twenty-one and marrying a family friend's son. He was the same age as her but they said they were in love.

Audrey looked around her future son-in-law's family home. They wanted to get married here. It was perfect for them. The sun was shining and the temperature was perfect for a wedding. Everything was great. Her youngest was going to get married soon under the arch that was facing west. The sun was going to set on them.

"Mum," Audrey turned to see a very pregnant Molly. She was holding her two year old daughter.

"Here," She took her granddaughter. "You shouldn't be carrying her. Where is her father?"

Molly smiled, she knew how her mother felt about Don. "He's with the groom right now and Caroline is the flower girl."

"I'll take her until she is needed." Audrey said.

"Yes, Mum." Molly left her mother and child. Audrey shook her head.

"Let's go see Aunt Lucy," Audrey told Caroline. Caroline let out a laugh. Audrey shook her head again and went to find Lucy.

They found Lucy in the room they had set aside for her. She was ready for the wedding to start. She was talking to her cousin, Roxanne, who was also her maid of honor.

"Hello Aunt Audrey." Roxanne smiled at her. "Hey, Caroline." She took the two year old out of Audrey's arms. "Let's leave Aunt Lucy and Grandmum alone for a second." Roxanne took the child and left the room.

"Hey, Mum." Lucy hugged her mother. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"Your sister," Audrey said. Lucy laughed.

"What did she do this time?" Lucy knew to ask her mother what was wrong or she would keep at it.

"She was carrying Caroline when she's eight months pregnant now." Lucy shook her head at Audrey.

"Mum, she'll be okay." Lucy reassured her mum. "I glad you came up. There's something I want to give you." Lucy went and grabbed the white package off the dresser. "Here," She handed it to Audrey.

Audrey knew what it was. It was a book that Lucy had made with memories in it. Audrey opened it to find what she thought it was. On the cover it said, 'I Love Lucy.' Audrey looked up at her daughter.

"Thank you, Lucy. I can't wait to read it later." She hugged Lucy one more time. "Let's go and get you married to the man who is waiting for you. Lucy laughed.

"All right but first let's make sure Dad is ready." They laughed together before Audrey went to get Percy.

A&L

She watched them dance, Lucy and her new son-in-law, Lysander Scamander. They looked good together. She was ready to dive into the book that Lucy had given her. She knew she have to wait until Lucy and Lysander left for their honeymoon.

"It's going to be awhile before they leave. Why don't you go and look at your book." Audrey saw Fleur standing next to her. Audrey gave her a confused look. Fleur just smiled. "I'll send someone when they are ready to leave." Audrey nodded and went back in the house.

She found a quiet place that wasn't being used and opened the book. The first picture she saw was her holding a month old Lucy at her parents' house.

Mum,

This Book is for you to show you how much I love you.

Thank you,

Lucy

Audrey flipped the page and saw a picture and a note. It went like that until she came to just picture of the London Eye but there was Lucy handwriting.

I thought I change it up a bit. This picture is because of the time we spent in London.

A&L

_They had sent Molly off to Hogwarts for her first year just a week ago. Audrey liked the quiet now because the girls weren't fighting or breaking something. It was then that Audrey notice Lucy wasn't saying much and there was a frown on her face. Audrey thought that Lucy might miss her sister which was weird because she talked about all the fun she was going to have without Molly here. _

_ "Lucy, is everything okay?" Audrey asked Lucy, one day after lunch. _

_ "I miss Molly. There's nothing to do now that she's not here." Lucy said. _

_ Audrey knew how she was feeling. She remembers when her older brother went off to Hogwarts and it felt like she had nothing to do. Her dad had taken her to London for the day and she got to brag to her brother about what she did. She became more independent after that. It might work on Lucy. _

_ "Hey, why don't we go to muggle London tomorrow, just the two of us?" Audrey asked. Lucy got a smile on her face and Audrey knew that she liked the idea. _

_ "Yeah," Lucy returned to her old self after that. _

_ The next day, Audrey cheeked Lucy to make sure she was muggle enough and floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They left through the door to the muggle world. They went all round London. They went museums and monuments but Audrey favorite part was taking Lucy on the London Eye. _

_ The look on Lucy's face was priceless. Watching her eyes move all around trying to catch everything. Audrey smiled. She knew this was something Lucy would never forget. She just leaned back and watched Lucy. When they got off, Lucy was jumping up and down. _

_ "Mum, can we bring Molly and everyone here so they can see this, it was amazing. Can we go again?" Lucy asked. _

_ "Maybe next time," Audrey pulled Lucy towards her so she wouldn't run into the old man. Lucy frown. "Come on there one more place I would like to go." Audrey pulled Lucy to the underground. They came to a shopping center and did what any girl would do, they went shopping. _

_ When they got home, there was a big smile on Lucy's face. "Mum that was the best day ever. Thank you." She hugged Audrey before taking her bags and ran to her room. Audrey knew that Lucy will be okay with Molly gone._

That was a great day, Mum. That help me find who I am without Molly. Thank you. I hope to show my children someday.

Audrey flipped the page and found another picture of her and Lucy. Lucy looked like she was fourteen.

Mum,

Some of the greatest advice you gave me was, just be yourself.

A&L

_"Don't do it, Lucy." It was what Audrey was hit with when she came home from shopping. She placed the bags on the table before going to see what her daughters were fighting about. _

_ She found them in Lucy's room. Molly had her hands on her hips, she was glancing at her sister. Lucy was lying on her bed trying to ignore her sister. "What is going on?" Audrey asked. Both of the girls turned to look at their mother. _

_ "Lucy going to pierce her belly button when she doesn't want to because all of her friends are doing it." _

_ Audrey looked at both of her daughters. "Molly could you leave us for a second." Molly threw her sister 'you're in for it now' smile before leaving. Audrey closed the door and went to over to sit at Lucy's desk. "Is it true, Lucy?" Lucy looked away from her mother. Audrey knew it was true. Audrey moved from the desk to the bed. "Lucy, you don't have to do this. I want you to be yourself and if yourself doesn't want a piercing then don't get one."_

_ "But what if they don't like me anymore because I didn't?" Lucy asked. _

_ "Then they're not your friends. If they accept that you don't want one then they are there for good." Lucy nodded. She hugged her mum. _

_ "Thank you, Mum." _

_ "You're weren't going to do this for a boy, were you?" Audrey smiled. _

_ "Mum," Lucy laughed. "No." _

_ "Just making sure." Audrey kissed Lucy on the top of her head. "Come on help me put the food away." Lucy nodded and jumped off the bed. They went downstairs to put the food away. _

A&L

I didn't get the piercing but I did get a boy out of it. He didn't want to get one too and we made a real connection then. He became one of my best friends. Now I'm married to him. I was myself that day and he said that what he fell in love with.

Audrey wiped the tears away before she turned to the last page. It was a picture of her and Lucy at Molly's baby shower a couple of months ago.

My lovely Mother,

Thank you isn't enough for all you did for me but one thing I did learn from you was to treat others the way you want to be treated. No matter who the person was you treat them with kindness and they would do the way to you. There were people out there who were mean to you because you married Dad and he came from a good family. They thought that you could never love him without his last name. You were nicer to them than they were to you. I know there were times I wanted to yell at them telling them that you love Dad but I saw what you did with them and now that what I do when people talk to me that way. Thank you for teaching me the right way.

Lucy.

Audrey closed the book just as the door was opening. Molly, her daughter came in. "They are getting ready to go." Molly smiled when she saw the book in Audrey's hand. Audrey set the book down and followed Molly out. She watched them leave, now all of her children were married. They would one day be in her shoes, seeing their children married.


	6. A Mum and her Rose

Hermione knew this day was coming when she first met Scorpius when he was just Al's best friend and Rose hated his guts. She knew in her gut that Scorpius was here to stay. Her little girl was getting married today to the boy she hated when she was eleven, now she can't live without him. Hermione knew how that felt because she married the boy she hated when she was eleven. Hermione sighed as she looked around her backyard where the wedding was going to take place.

"Hermione, I think you won the bet." Hermione saw her sister-in-law and best friend, Ginny there.

"I know but my little girl is getting married." Hermione gave her a watery smile.

"I think every mother feels this way when their little girl is getting married because she all grown up." Ginny said.

"How would you know Lily's not married yet?" Hermione asked. Ginny smiled.

"I had to deal with that," She pointed to her mother. "When I got married. She said she was losing her little girl." Hermione smiled.

"Just wait until it is Lily," Ginny laughed.

"Lily told me she not getting married until she thirty-five, she has a life to live." She looked around for her daughter. "Where is that girl?"

"I think she is with the bride," Hermione smiled. "Let's go find them now." Hermione laced her arm through Ginny and they went upstairs to Rose's old room where they were getting ready.

Rose and Lily were playing muggle's cards. They both looked like they were ready. "I see that you both are ready." Hermione said to the girls.

"Yeah, this time is for Scorpius to get ready." Rose smiled at her mother. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Actually, Mum. I was wondering if you help me put on my veil." Tears came to Hermione's eyes.

Lily got up and grabbed her mother's hand. "Think it's time for us to leave." Lily pulled her mother out of the room.

Hermione went and pulled put the veil as Rose stood up and went to her mirror. Hermione put the veil on Rose's head. She fix it for it to be perfect. "You look beautiful, Rose." Rose and Hermione looked in the mirror together and how much they looked like each other.

"Mum," Rose moved away from the mirror. "I want to give you something." Rose went and grabbed the red and gold package off the bed. "This is for you." She handed it to Hermione. In Hermione's heart she knew it was a book of memories. She open it and saw it was what she thought. It was a book. On the cover it said 'A Mum and her Rose.' Hermione traced the words.

She place the book on Rose's desk. "Thank you, Rose." She hugged Rose. "This is great." From what her sisters-in-law say it was something that was going to make you love your daughter on another level.

There was a knock on the door and Ron popped his head in. "We're ready." Hermione hugged Rose one more time before kissing her husband and going to get ready.

Hermione eyes stayed on Rose as she walked on her father's arm down towards the man who held her heart. She watched Scorpius face as he said I do and put the ring on Rose's finger. Tears came to her eyes as Rose said her I do and put the ring on Scorpius finger. She saw how much love there was when they walked down the aisle after their kiss. She saw their first dance as husband and wife, them cutting the cake together, and seeing them off to their honeymoon.

All the guests were gone, Ron and his brothers were taking down the tent. Hermione thought it was a good time to go and see what Rose had put in her book. She went upstairs to Rose's old room and found the book were she left it. She went to the bed and sat down. She opened it to see a picture of her holding a new born Rose in the hospital bed.

Mum

This is a story between a mum and her Rose.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.

Love

Your Rose.

Hermione turned the page to find her and a five year old Rose sitting on the couch with a book between them. It looked like Rose was reading. Hermione looked at the title and saw it was The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

H&R

"_Mummy, can you help me read this," Hermione looked over her book to see Rose standing there with a book. Hermione smiled and put her book down. _

"_Sure," Hermione patted the spot next to her. Rose climbed on the couch and sat next to Hermione. Rose placed the book in front of both of them. "Which one would you like to hear?" _

"_No, Mummy. I read to you." Rose said. Hermione nodded. Rose opened to the first story and started reading. There were some words that Rose couldn't say but Hermione help her sound them out._

_When Rose finished reading, Hermione smiled at her. "That was very good. How about I read the next one?" Rose nodded and turned to the next story. Hermione started reading and she used different voices and that made Rose laugh. They read each of each story from the book on the last one Hermione and Rose read together. Hermione did the voices while Rose read the other parts. It was a good time for both mother and daughter. _

H&R

This is the reason I love to read because you made it possible. Helping a five year old read not what Dad had said that I have your brain. Thank you for giving me this chance.

Hermione remembers that day and she saw how much love her daughter had for books. She passed that on to her and now she is writing her own stories. Hermione flipped the page and found another picture and a note. It went like that until Hermione came to a picture of her and Rose at seventeen. Under it was…

Some of the great advice you gave was follow your heart.

H&R

_Hermione had just made herself a cup of tea and was ready to enjoy it with her new book that she just picked up yesterday while they went school shopping for Rose and Hugo. The house was quiet, Ron had taken Hugo to a quidditch game before school started and Rose was upstairs finishing some homework she left for the last minute. Hermione shook her head at that, she thought that she raised her daughter better than that. _

"_Mum," Hermione looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway of the sitting room. Rose looked nervous about something. "I can talk to you about something." Hermione nodded and put her book down. _

"_Sure. What did you need?" Rose came and took a seat next to Hermione. _

"_Well, there this boy I like and I don't know what to do. He's going to be Head Boy along with me. I haven't always like him but this past summer things were changing between us. I think I know what is going to happen but I'm worried about how some people are going to react to it. What do I do?" Rose looked into her mother's brown eyes. _

_Hermione smiled. She thinks she knows who the boy was. "The best thing I can give you is follow your heart. It doesn't matter what others think," She knew her daughter was talking about and she was going to have a talk with her husband about it. "May I ask who this guy is?" _

_Rose blushed. "Scorpius Malfoy." Hermione wanted to hug her daughter telling her she was happy for her but she also wanted to jump up and down she had won money from her sisters-in-laws. _

"_I'm happy for you and I'll talk with your father." Hermione smiled. _

"_It's not Dad I'm worried about. It's my cousins." Hermione gave her a confused look. Rose sighed. "We were together one time and they were joking about us getting together and it was going to be wand point wedding." _

"_Well you will just have to prove them wrong." Hermione said. Rose nodded and hugged her mum. _

"_Thank you for the advice on both a counts." Rose got up. "Now I can finish my homework without worrying about what's going to happen on September 1__st__." Rose ran off. _

"_Rose," Hermione yelled after her. Hermione shook her head. That girl was going to be the death of her. _

H&R

As you know Scorpius and I did get together soon after that. I did prove my cousins wrong today at my wedding. It was no wand point wedding. Scorpius and I will have kids when we're ready. Thanks for the advice. I followed my heart to the wedding and beyond.

Hermione laughed and wiped a tear away from her eye as she read that. She was glad her daughter followed her heart and ended up with a great guy in Scorpius. Hermione flipped to the last page. There was a picture of them at a Ministry function with a letter.

Mummy,

Mum, you were a woman who did everything. You had an amazing career and you are head of your department, you raise a family, I don't remember a time you weren't there for me or Hugo. Dinner was your favorite time of day because we got to together as family and talked about our day. You were there to kiss the boo-boos and to make sure there wasn't any monsters under the bed. As I grew up the one thing I got from you was you can do anything you want.

Everyone talks about what a great woman you are but they don't know the mum who stayed up all night with a sick kid before the big case the next day or the mum who made it to every quidditch game we were in. They all know you as Hermione Granger Weasley, the woman who changed the world. I'm glad I got to know Mum, the woman who read stories with me. From you I know I can do anything I want. Thank you Mum for showing me.

Rose.

Hermione let the tears fall freely. Hearing that she done a great job raising her kids from one of them was the best news she ever got. One Rose is going to have daughter who looks up to her the way Rose looked up to her. She saved the world when she was eighteen but now she felt the joy of it.

She got up and went to the window to see that everything was put back to normal. She took her book and went to her room to find Ron already in bed reading the paper. He looked and smiled at her.

"Everything okay, Hermione?" Ron asked Hermione nodded and placed the book on her dresser.

"Yeah, everything is great," She change and crawled in next to him. She kissed him. "I love you," Ron put the paper down and pulled her close.

"I love you, too." Hermione to sleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Beautiful Little Girl

Angelina looked around the joke shop and couldn't believe her daughter wanted her wedding here. Roxanne said that this is where her and her future husband met. Angelina knew the story he came in to buy something, Roxanne rung him up, she flirted and he asked her out for coffee after her sift. Now they wanted to get married here. She shook her head but she made sure that everything was perfect for her daughter.

She saw her husband coming out of the back wearing his purple work robes. "George," She called out to him. George when he saw his wife.

"Yes, love." He acted like nothing was wrong.

"That is not the clothes I set out for you now you go and change because you are walking Roxanne down the aisle in a little bit." George saluted his wife.

"Yes, Ma'am." George ran upstairs, laughing. Angelina massage her temples. This had better go good or she was killing her husband. She saw that everything was under control with both her mother and Molly, she decide to check on Roxanne to make sure she was almost ready.

"You didn't Roxanne," Angelina heard on the other side of Roxanne's door. It was Lucy her matron of honor who said that. Everyone who was in the room laughed. Angelina thought it was best to make her presence known, she knocked on the door. Rose opened the door.

In the room were all of Roxanne's female cousins and small children running around. Angelina didn't know how they all fitted in this room. "I was just checking to make sure Roxanne was ready." Angelina said to the room.

"Sorry, Aunt Angelina," Vic said. "We were just saying hello." She grabbed her three kids. Molly and Dom followed suit with their children. Lucy, Rose, and Lily just left leaving Roxanne alone with her mother.

"How did you fit everyone in here?" Angelina asked.

Roxanne smiled. "I don't know but we did it somehow. It just started with me, Lucy, Rose, and Lily then Molly came looking for her sister, she brought her children with then Dom and Vic wanted to say hello with their kids and we got to talking like girls do." Angelina smiled, that happen many times over the years with her and her sisters-in-law.

Angelina waved her off. "It happens."

"What brings you up, Mum?" Roxanne asked.

"To check on you and to get away from your father," Angelina sighed.

"What did Dad do this time?" Roxanne smiled. She had the same look in her eyes like her father.

"He came down wearing his work robes not the robes I set out for him." Roxanne laughed it sounded like her father. "Don't laugh, I want this day to be perfect for you."

"And it is because that is Dad and I'm marrying Marcus." Roxanne smiled. "Everything going to find." She hugged her mum. "I have something for you." Roxanne went to her desk and pulled out a book. "Sorry, I didn't have time to wrap it," She gave it to Angelina.

Angelina looked down at the book, she heard her sisters-in-law talking about this. That each of their daughters gave them one on their wedding day. On the cover was 'Beautiful Little Girl," Angelina was already in love with it. "Thank you, Roxanne." She hugged Roxanne. Tears came to her eyes. Roxanne wiped them away.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up." Angelina laughed. She could tell that Roxanne was close to crying.

"No, crying." They turned to see George in the clothes that Angelina had set out for him.

"You look good." Angelina kissed him.

"You can take it off me later," George said a little too loud.

"Dad," Roxanne yelled. "I don't need to know that." George threw his arms up in the air.

"All right," George smiled. "Are you ready?" Roxanne nodded. Angelina left them to put her book away before George and her walked Roxanne down the aisle.

A&R

After she got George in bed after he drunk a little too much whiskey with his brothers, she got out her book and sat in the sitting room. She open the book to find her holding Roxanne who wanted to get out of her arms. Angelina laughed.

Mum

This is for you and all you have done for me sometimes without realizing it.

Roxanne

Angelina turned the page, found a picture, and a note. There were many picture before Angelina came to a picture of Roxanne at eight with chocolate frosting around her mouth. Angelina laughed. She remember that day.

A&R

_Roxanne walking in the kitchen with a frown on her face. Angelina stopped doing the dishes when she saw Roxanne fall in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. "Why are boys so stupid?" There was a tremble in her voice like she was ready to cry. _

_Angelina took a seat next to her. "What happen?" _

"_I was outside, Daddy wanted me to get some costumers to come in. A boy came over to me. I told him there were sales going on and that he should get his parents to buy something for him. He told me that he doesn't shop at that store because Daddy was married to you. His parents told him he couldn't." Roxanne looked up at her mother. "Is something wrong with us?" _

_Angelina didn't know what to say. She knew there were people out there that didn't like her because of the color of her skin. She thought that all ended with the war but it didn't, now her children have to deal with it and she never wanted them too. She would do what her mother did when she asked that question. "Let's make a cake." Roxanne gave her a confused look. "I'll explain as we make one." Roxanne nodded._

_Angelina got up and started to get all the ingredients they were going to need. Roxanne got the bowls they were going need. "First we are going to pour the flour in, everyone starts the same why." As they put the ingredients in Angelina explained what was different about people. After they put the ingredients in, mixed it up, and put it in the oven. They made the frosting while waiting for the cake to cook. When the cake was done and cooled they put the frosting on it. Angelina cut a big piece for her and Roxanne. They took a bit._

"_This is good, Mum." Angelina nodded._

"_Yep. Who wouldn't a piece of this?"_

"_No one." Roxanne took another bit._

"_Roxanne there are going to be people who don't like you because of your skin color but always remember there are people who will love you for who you are. Like there are people who don't like chocolate cake and there are people who love chocolate cake. Do you understand?" _

_Roxanne nodded. "Does Daddy like chocolate cake?" Angelina laughed. _

"_Yes, Daddy does." _

"_So, he loves us." Roxanne said. _

"_Daddy loves us very much. Why don't we take a piece to him?" Angelina said. Roxanne nodded. They took a piece to George_.

A&R

Angelina remember that day and knew Roxanne was going to be okay. She turned into a beautiful woman and she was strong. She did find a man who loved chocolate cake as much as she does. Marcus was good to her.

Angelina turned the page to find more pictures and stories. She came to a picture of Roxanne and her working at the shop. Roxanne was older like she was twenty.

Mum, one of the greatest advice you gave me was love with your whole heart.

A&R

_Roxanne and Angelina were working at the shop, George had a meeting and Fred was at a quidditch game. It was slow because it was the second of the September and everyone was in school and the mail orders haven't started yet. Angelina wanted to know what was going on between Roxanne and Marcus so she asked. "Since the boys are not here we can have a girl talk." Roxanne rolled her eyes and mumble something like mum but Angelina pretended like she didn't hear, she continued. "What is going on between you and Marcus?"_

"_Nothing, we just been on a few dates." Roxanne said._

"_Few dates. You've been out with him almost every night this week." Angelina saw the frown on Roxanne's face. "What is really going on?" Angelina asked. _

_Roxanne ignored the question. "I got to put some things on the selves." Roxanne made a move to go in the back of the store. Angelina looked around and saw that there was no one in the store. She grabbed Roxanne's arm. _

"_What is going on because when we talk about your relationships you're all smiley?" _

_Roxanne sighed. "I'm scared. I never felt this way with anyone else. He makes me want to kiss him in front of the world and when I'm with him nothing else matters. I love to spend my time with him but I'm scared he will leave me when he sees something he doesn't like." She told her mother her fears. _

_Angelina smiled. "It sounds like you are falling in love with him. He's the one and you are scared that you're not the one for him. Let me tell you something love him with your heart and see where this goes. You never know he could be falling in love with you." Roxanne nodded. _

"_I'll try," The door bell was heard and they saw Marcus come in with a smile. _

"_Is there any way you can get out early and come to play with me?" Marcus had only eyes for Roxanne. Roxanne looked at her mum, who nodded. _

"_I'll be right out." Roxanne ran out and went to change. When Roxanne got back Marcus was talking to her mum. She grabbed his hand and pushed him to the door. "I'll see you later, Mum." Angelina laughed after them. She couldn't wait until Roxanne came home with a ring on her finger._

A&R

Soon we were engaged and I did love with all my heart. We will always be together. Thanks.

Angelina smiled she was glad that Roxanne took her advice because her mother told her to do the same thing with George. She hope that Roxanne would tell her daughter one day.

Angelina turned the page to find a picture of them at the Burrow for someone birthday.

Dear Mum,

You were always there for me. You taught me many things but the one I'm going to take away is how beautiful you are without anything on. Of course you are always beautiful with whatever you do. One of the greatest things was how beautiful you were in Dad's arms. When you were there nothing else matter and your true beauty showed. I always wanted to feel that way with a man and I did with Marcus. When I dance with him I feel like nothing matter. Thank you for showing me what true beauty is.

Roxanne.

Angelina closed the book, she didn't know that she was showing Roxanne that. Her dancing with George was something special they did to reconnect with each other. They only did it after the kids were in bed. Roxanne must have seen them a time or two.

Angelina got up and went to sleep with her drunken husband.


	8. Your Mini Me

Ginny thought this day was never going to happen, Lily getting married. She was the last girl to get married. All of her sisters-in-law were grandmothers, not that she wasn't. James and Al both made her a grandmother but there was something about your daughter being a mum so you can pass on your motherly wisdom. Now the day was here and Lily said it wasn't going to happen until she was thirty-five. That one thing she liked about her new son-in-law.

"Can you believe this is our last wedding?" Ginny could tell that her husband, Harry was standing next to her.

"To be honest I thought this day wasn't going to happen. You know our daughter."

Harry laughed. "She just like you. It took you three years before you said yes to me." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"At lease we're not the last to marry off all our offspring." Ginny smiled.

"I know but don't say that too loud or Hermione is going to kill you and I don't think Lily would like to happen." Ginny stuck out her tongue at Harry.

Harry laughed. "I'm going to find our daughter to make sure she doesn't run away."

"Like you did two hours before our wedding," Harry yelled after her.

"Shut up, Harry." Ginny left Harry standing in their ballroom. Sometimes she hates her husband.

When she got to Lily's room, she wasn't there only Rose who was her matron of honor. "Where is Lily?" Rose smiled and pointed to the bathroom.

"She's throwing up and thinks its nerves but I think it is something different." Rose said. "You might want to tell her what going on." Rose up as fast as her pregnant body could and left.

Ginny took a seat on Lily's old bed and waited for Lily to come out of the bathroom. She didn't have to wait long. "Rose, what did we eat again at dinner late night?" She didn't see Rose had left and her mum had taken her place with the towel on her face.

"I don't know but the price on the fish was expensive." Ginny said. Lily finally saw her mum.

"Mum," Lily looked around for Rose. "Where is Rose?"

"She had something to do," Ginny lied. She knew Rose was giving her time to tell Lily she's pregnant. "Lily, come and sit down," Ginny patted the bed next to her. Lily sat down next to her. "I don't think you are sick because of the food or nerves. How long have you been feeling like this?" Ginny asked.

"For about a week," Lily thought on it. Ginny found a piece of hair that had fallen out of Lily hair do. She place it back in.

"Lily I think you are pregnant," Ginny looked at her daughter. Lily looked then back at her mother.

"Wow, I'm going to have to tell Tim." Ginny nodded. Lily smiled. She reached under her bed. "Since you are still giving me advice, I guess I can give you this." She handed Ginny a wrapped package.

Ginny looked at the gold wrapping and didn't know what to say. She knew all her sisters-in-laws had one, she felt a little left out but now she had one for herself. She slowly unwrapped the package and saw the green book. On the cover it said, 'Your Mini Me.' Ginny laughed because everyone called Lily her mini me when she was younger.

"Thank you, Lily." Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes.

Lily smiled. "I know you felt like you weren't going to get one but you were. I just had to find a man who loves me like Dad loves you. I know all my cousins were married by this age with a least one kid but they found someone quicker than I did. I had this book planned out since I was twenty." Lily hugged her mum. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too." Ginny had to wipe away a tear. "I can't wait to look at this but first we have to get you married." Lily laughed.

"I think that can be arranged," Lily said. She saw that her dad had walked in. Ginny turned around to see Harry there.

"I'm going to put this in my room and don't start the wedding without me." Ginny got and headed for the door.

"We can't Mum. You are walking me down the aisle with Dad." Lily told her mother. Ginny laughed before leaving.

G&L

She watched her last baby get married to a wonderful man. Harry had to give her tissues. There was a glow about her, it may be the pregnancy or love she had for the man before her. She watched their first dance and the cutting of the cake. She watched them head off for their honeymoon. After the last guest left, she went to get her book to read. She went to her study to read the book.

She opened the book to see a picture of her holding Lily in a rocking in her room.

Mum,

I finally giving you a book that you been waiting for. I just want to say that this is all about you and me. I love you, Mum.

Lily.

Ginny turned the page to find a picture of a six year old Lily with a broom. Ginny smiled.

G&L

_Ginny looked outside and saw that it was going to be beautiful day with the sun shining as she finished up her article. Maybe she take Lily outside because this is the first sunny day they had in a while. Harry and the boys went camping to do some father/son bonding. It was just going to be the girls today, maybe Ginny will teach Lily how to ride broom. Harry wouldn't be happy with her because they decide to teach the children when they were seven but Ginny decide one year won't make a difference. _

_ "Mummy," Ginny turned to see Lily standing in the doorway with a frown on her face. "I'm bored." Ginny sighed. She knew Lily was going to be bored with the boys gone. What was is it going to be like with them both at Hogwarts in a few years?_

_ "As soon as I'm done doing writing this article we can go outside," Lily smiled. _

_ "Okay, Mummy," She ran over to the desk to see how far Ginny had got. Ginny only had a little more to do and that would only take a second. While Ginny did the final paragraph Lily just stood there watching her. When Ginny put her quill down she turned to Lily._

_ "Let's go outside." Lilly jumped up and down._

_ "Yea," Lily lead the way to the backyard. Lily started running around the yard like she hasn't seen in days. Ginny smiled while she went to get brooms from the broom shed. She grabbed her broom and an old broom that they kept around for guests. _

_ "Lily," Ginny called her over. Lily's eyes grew large as she the brooms. "You want to learn how to do ride a broom?" Lily nodded her head excitedly._

_ "Yes, Mummy but I thought you had to be seven."_

_ "Don't worry about that," Ginny smiled. What Harry doesn't know won't hurt him. Ginny handed the old broom to Lily. "Place the broom on the ground," Lily did as her mother said. "Place your hand over it and say, 'Up'. _

_ Lily place her hand over the broom and said, "Up." The broom flew in her hand. Ginny smiled, Lily going to be a natural. Ginny did the same her broom. _

_ "Put your right leg over the broom." Lily did as her said before Ginny could tell her what to do next Lily was off. Ginny watched as Lily flew. It seem like she knew what she was doing. It seem like the broom was a part of her. Ginny smiled and got on broom. She raced over to Lily. They flew around for hours before their stomach told them they needed food. _

_ "Mum that was the best." Lily got off her broom. Ginny smiled off her broom. "When can we go again?" _

_ "When your father isn't around," Ginny mumbled to herself. Lily gave her a confused look. "Later," Lily nodded. Ginny led her to the kitchen. "Lily, let's not tell anyone about this, okay." Lily nodded. "We'll go later just the two of us." Lily smiled before they went in the kitchen where lunch was waiting for them. _

G&L

Mum, I loved those rides when it was just the two of us. Dad was surprised when he found out but he smiled and said 'Like mother, like daughter.' Those are some of my favorite memories with you.

Ginny laughed. She enjoyed those times too. They rarely had the time anymore with Lily playing for England. Now they might have more time with Lily pregnant with her first child. Ginny turned the page to find a newspaper picture with the headline saying, 'Potter Princess Gets Her Hands Dirty.' Lily had punched a reporter in the nose.

Mum I have to say one of the best advice you gave me was say what is on your mind.

G&L

_Lily came in Ginny's study and sat in the chair by the desk. Ginny didn't look up at her fourteen year old daughter as she finished her article. Lily sighed. Ginny looked up. "What is it, Lily?" _

"_Why do I always agree with everyone and not what I feel?" Lily asked her mother. _

"_What brought this on?" Ginny asked. _

"_Today I went over to Devin and she decide we should go to shopping. I didn't think it was a good idea but I didn't say anything. When we got there, there were reporters all over there and of course they saw me and started questioning about you and Dad and what you are going to do for anniversary. It was like Devin knew they were there." Lily told her mum what happen._

_Ginny put her quill down and folded her hands in front of her. "Lily, you need to speak your mind and tell them you don't think it was a good idea. Be the girl I know you can be."_

_Lily nodded. "Thanks, Mum." Lily got up. "Just remember that when you see the Daily Prophet tomorrow." Lily left before Ginny could get it all. _

"_Lily Luna," Ginny yelled loud enough for the whole house could hear. Ginny didn't want to see the paper tomorrow to see what her daughter did. She just gave her daughter a way out. She smiled because she would have done the same thing. _

G&L

Ginny smiled. She did get in trouble but Ginny and Harry couldn't stay mad at her for long because they would have done the same thing.

Ginny flipped the page and saw a picture of Lily and her at a quidditch dinner where they were honoring Ginny. Lily had given a speech and Ginny was put in the Quidditch Hall of Fame.

Dear Mum,

I'm writing this letter after the dinner. As I watched you accept your honor, it made me think of all the fun you had. The one thing I'm going to say is redhead have all the fun. You got to live out your childhood dream playing quidditch before you settle down to have a family with the man of your dreams. Even after you got married and had kids you always made sure we were having fun. Thank you for believing in me and my dreams. I did have fun as a redhead and I still am with Tim any kids we have.

Love

Lily.

Ginny closed the book and put it on her desk before she let the tears fall. Her little girl was all grown up and living her own life. She was going to be a mother soon. Ginny wiped the tears away and went upstairs to crawl in bed with her husband.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Dora was sitting in her grandmother's sitting room. Grand-mere had asked if she could come over. Dora messed with her ring on her hand. She was getting married in few months to a great guy. She smiled as she thought of him.

Fleur came in carrying a tea service. She placed it on the table. She made them each a cup of tea. "Dora, I asked you here to show you something." She handed Dora her tea. She reached under the table and pulled out two books. "You're getting married in a few months," Dora nodded. "I want to show you what your mum and aunt did for me when they got married." Dora nodded. "This is the book your mum gave me on her wedding day." Dora took the book from her grandmother.

Dora looked through the book and saw picture of her mum when she was younger. "This is great, Grand-mere. Why are you showing me this?"

"I'm thinking you could do this for her." Fleur told her granddaughter. "I'm sure she's going to love it."

Dora nodded. "I think you are right. Mum would love it." She hugged her grandmother. "Thank you for the idea." They talked about the wedding after that.

* * *

Vic was sitting in her kitchen with the book in front of her. Her mum must have told Dora what she did when she got married. She still hadn't open it even those Dora gave it to her yesterday. Every time she wanted to tears came to her eyes.

"Vic," Vic turned to see her sister and cousins coming in the kitchen. They came in and saw the book on the table. "So, Dora give you one."

"Yeah," Vic said.

"It all comes full circle," Lucy said.

"Yeah it does. Twenty-eight years ago you gave a book to your mum now your daughter give one to you." Rose said. "Have you opened it yet?" Rose asked.

"No, I feel like an idea I had is now turning into a tradition." Vic said.

"That's a good thing," Roxanne said. Vic nodded. "I hope Mum shows Hayley when she gets married." Everyone agree with her.

"That works for all you but not for me. I had all sons." Lucy frowned.

Lily patted her on the shoulder. "You let your granddaughter know when you have one." Everyone laughed. After they all left Vic opened her book.

Everyone got a book from their daughter expect Lucy who got one from her granddaughter.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all reading my story. Thank you for all the reviews you gave me.-sjt


End file.
